


Winters chill

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Incest, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: A quest for a cold gem takes a sad but necessary turn as hidden secrets are brought to light.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Winters chill

The wind carried a bitter chill as it whistled through the shaking trees, winter was definitely on its way to the city. Snow lightly fell from the night sky as two questers made their way through the darken forest, all that could be heard was the loud crunch of booted steps and soft breathing visible in the midnight air. Ian shivered in his attempts to rub some feeling into his arms, he had gotten a new red hoodie specifically for this quest but it seemed to do nothing as the wind continued to howl around him and Barley. The elder seemed indifferent to the cold but that was probably because he was so excited for the new quest, the manticore had asked for them to look for a Horned Lark gem, a stone known for its frost powers, and he was moving all over the place while looking for the gem. Both of them had jumped at the chance to spend one on one time together but neither of them had known the weather was going to drop so much.

Ian groaned softly as he ran into Barley who was starring ahead at a clearing just a few feet away. He gently grabbed the denim coat in front of him as he tried to stare over his elder brother's shoulder before whispering into his ear “Barley what wrong, wh-why did we stop?”

“Huh no it's nothing just give me a sec” he mumbled back as he continued to stare at the parchment Corey had written down for their quest. 

Ian furrowed his brows at the nearly silent voice his usually enthusiastic brother took before leaning further onto his back in hopes of stealing some of the natural warmth he'd radiated as well as reread the clues for their adventure. He raised himself to his tippy toes as he laid his face into Barleys neck hoping that would give him better leverage, he wasn't expecting the larger elf to jump away.

A loud yelp escaped Ian as he quickly tumbled to the ground in shock, he barely had a moment to gather his bearings before he was gently being picked up and being pulled firmly into a warm chest.

“Jesus Ian are you ok? Why are you so cold! You feel like a popsicle, do you need to go wait in the car? I can turn the ac up in the van ” Barley worried as he finally noticed the pale blue nearly white skin of his little brother and the constant shivers that seemed to rack his thin body.

It was just then that another chilling breeze blew by, Ian started to shiver as he tried to deny being cold. He didn't want his older brother to go overboard worrying about him or force him to sit in front of that super powered vent. Barley would never take him or his feelings seriously if all he ever did was let himself be babied all the time, no matter how much he secretly enjoyed it.

Before Ian could even think of trying to get away from his hug he made sure to re-wrap his large arms tightly around his back, keeping his little brother firm against his chest. Ian could feel the rough denim of Barleys outer coat under his fingers, he took a moment to enjoy the heat surrounding him as one of the large arms keeping him warm took the chance to slip around his lower back. He quickly looked up in mild embarrassment as he heard a fond laugh escape the Quest master who was currently playing as his heater.

“I'm fine Barley, I like s-standing out here with you while looking for the stone, t-the colds not that bad anyways y-you don't need to hold me, I'm p-p-probably in your way anyways” his teeth chattered as he started to pull away to give his brother some room but he was firmly held in place by the strong arms around him.

“You could never be in my way bro, I got no problem keeping my little Iancicle warm” he happily explained as he took the chance to wrap his arms tighter around the smaller elf. Barley gentle rested his chin on top of the cold curly mess of his little brothers hair. Ian buried his face into the burly chest before him as a broad smile broke across his face unknowingly mimicking the one Barley had as well.

For months after the great phoenix quest the two had been dancing around their feelings for one another as their bond grew stronger. Now in this moment they could take the chance to pretend that they were more than just two cuddly brothers sharing warmth, they could be a snuggle couple enjoying their loved ones sweet touch on a chilly winter's day. 

Barley could imagine that their wrestling matches would end in sweet kisses or a sleepy Ian would happily slip into his lap whenever he wanted just because he wanted to be close to his boyfriend. Ian could imagine that the broad arms of his protector would lift him up and hold him close whenever he saw fit just because he needed to be close to him, and that if he closed his eyes a pair of warm lips would greet him in a magic kiss for ages to come.

Atlas that was not the case and after a few precious moments the two unhappily pulled away, with nervous smiles across both their faces as they both tried to make sure that their hug would only come across as brotherly and nothing more. The large elf frowned as he noticed the temperature continued to drop and the small mage continued to shiver, he took a moment to shove his beanie on top of tame curls, ignoring the loud exclamation of surprise as he worked to take off his outer coat.

“Barley w-what are you doing! Put that back on before you start freezing to death” Ian cried out as he tried to stop his crazy brother from losing more layers.

“Relax Ian I'm following my gut trust me” he explained as he slipped out of his denim coat, leaving him in a black hoodie. He took a moment to fix the beanie on the smaller questers head before placing the still warm and heavy coat on top of his shivering shoulders. 

“Barley p-please please take back y-your coat, your going to fr-freeze to death” 

“Sir Iandore you need to trust me more this is a good Idea,I don't get as cold as you and your already shivering less!” he happily chirped out.

He had a really good point, the feeling was starting to return to his arms, he could finally move his fingers without them hurt, and his teeth weren't chattering together anymore. But he wasn't going to let the secret love of his life freeze to death just because being wrapped in Barleys favorite jacket felt wonderful against him and smelled just like him which gave him the urge to pounce on the older man. No no he had to focus.

“BARLEY please just put it on, you can't just walk around in the cold unprotected” he argued as he started to pull the jean jacket off. He was stopped by large warm hands holding him by the shoulders to keep the coat in its place. 

“Ian come on please just keep it on, I know what i'm doing here, I just gotta trust my gut” his soft gaze was getting to him. Ian bit his lip and started to chew as he tried so hard to stay strong and keep the other safe from frostbite.

“You can't always trust your gut. Barley we ended up running from the cops when I trusted my gut remember?” He joked out before going back to nervously chewing his lower lip, his breath caught in his throat as he was surprised by a warm palm cupping his face while a rough thumb gently pulled his lip free from his teeth before soothing the bruised skin.

"True but one that was awesome two it was totally worth it you got a chance to release your inner warrior, and three I'm not always going to be here to force you out of your head so that you can listen to your gut.

And just like that the upbeat mood was gone in an instant, replaced by the sinking feeling of dread that always appeared whenever they remembered how soon Barley would have to go. Ian gave a forced chuckle as he pushed himself away from his brother and out of his arms reach.

“Yeah, sure, your right. We should um we should keep going , you know? look for the stone and anything else we'll need for this quest” he quickly began shuffling into the clearing as he clutched the coat tighter in hopes of soothing his aching heart.

There was no point in fighting with someone who was just going to disappear soon. Barley would take everything including his favorite coat and go off for better things, it wasn't his fault that he was leaving him behind, he was just going to live a better life. A life that wouldn’t include him except occasionally, reunions would be wonderful when they’d finally meet up again. His life definitely wouldn’t be like the ones Ian dreamed of late in the shadows of the night where no one could judge him, those where ones were him and Barley would be happily together, so in love, and uncaring of the world around them. Either way his dreams where just dreams in life, Barley didn't need Ian holding him back, so it was better to just let him go with a brave face and ignore how his heart seemed to break every time it was brought up.

Barley frowned as he tried to reach out for Ian again but was ignored as the little elf crossed his arms while he stepped further away. 

"Ian-"

"Its fine Barley"

"No I shouldn't-"

"You didn't do anything wrong Barley, please drop it"

"Ill still visit you and we can-"

"BARLEY please its fine let it go already" 

His voice wavered as he turned to cover his face, he could already imagine the frown on his elder brother's face as he avoided looking in his direction. Fresh tears seemed to burn their way down his frozen cheeks as they finally made it to the center of the clearing. He quickly went to wipe them away before the large elf could notice as he fought against the wave new tears. Ian buried his face into his hands as he felt a large hand wrap around his elbow, he was quickly yanked back into the warm chest of his elder brother as he was placed in a wonderful hug. 

Between the rough hands treating him like treasure as they rubbed his back and the deep calming voice whispering caring words into his ear, he was helpless to the sadness that seemed to shake his body with every sob that escaped him. Ian placed his thin arms around his brothers thick neck as he buried his face into the black hoodie, no matter what he did it seemed like the tears wouldn't end, all the misery he felt every time someone mentioned his brother leaving, all the melancholy he felt when he thought about how happy Barley would be somewhere else and the fears he pushed to deep down inside late as night where the thought of being alone couldn't bug him seemed to rise all up at once to force their way out in the form of aggressive sobbing. He was useless to stop it but that never seemed to stop Barley from holding him up.

He ran strong fingers up and down his back in amazing attempts to calm down his loud sobs, he crushed Ian to his chest as if he was the one who would fall apart without him, the words whispered into his freckled ear where sweet and kind. He was the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground and he refused to waiver once from that position, he would hold Ian to the end of time if that's what he wanted. Even after his tears chose to slow down before stopping all together, Barley refused to stop telling him how wonderful and amazing he was. He wouldn't stop telling him how proud he was and that he had loved the person who Ian had become. He explained how much he would miss him and if he could take Ian with him he would in a heartbeat, so that they could be together all the time…. It nearly sounded like a confession.

Ian nuzzled closer into the strong chest in front of him before he finally took the chance to turn his face up, his eyes were still closed in fear of being wrong, but he hoped that maybe when he opened them that maybe he was right...maybe this was his moment, and if he opened his eyes…. He would be able to see if Barley felt the same….maybe they could.. His breath caught in his throat as he felt a forehead lay against his. He could feel a warm breathe against his face as the tears on his cheek cooled down. Ian took his chance to peek through his lashes before his amber eyes completely snapped open as he was surprised to see tears on Barleys cheeks as well.

“Oh Barley” was the last thing either of them heard before Ian was surging up with unexpected courage as he crashed his lips onto his brothers. 

Their first kiss was pure magic, it was like sparks flew all around them the moment their lips met, and lightning seemed to run up their spines as the need to be closer clawed at their very being. They felt like they were on top of the world and nothing could ever part them again. Even though the kiss was happening in a freezing forest they felt like a fire was blazing all around them. Ian broke their kiss to grin as he felt large hands quickly pick him, he wrapped his legs around the elders thick waist before dragging him back in for another kiss and then another and another. Nothing had ever felt so right, it was like a perfect piece in their lives had just been found. 

Eventually air was needed and the two were forced to part unless they wanted to risk death by suffocation. Even after the kisses had ended Barley refused to put the little one down, now that he had him, he sure as hell wasn't letting go. Ian sighed soft as he nuzzled his smiling face into a broad shoulder while he felt the large elf start to make his way to beloved van Guinevere. 

A warm mouth started to place sweet kisses on his exposed ear as Ian started to giggle, Barley could never get tired of that sound, he whispered softly “I love you Ian, with all of my heart” to the small elf cradled gently in his arms, before placing a sweet kiss on his cheek as he gently placed him on the ground in front of the passenger side door of his van.

Before he could escape to his side of the car, a thin arm pulled him down by his jacket as cold soft lips met his warm ones again, Ian quickly laced his arms around his older brother's thick collar as warm strong arms wrapped around his thin waist, pinning the little wizard to the side of the van. The kiss deepen for a moment as passion rose before ending just as sudden as it had begun. Barley could feel his head spinning from the kiss as Ian shot him a dazzling smile while gently whispering into his skin “I love you too” before slipping out of his arms and into their awaiting chariot.

The larger elf shook his head in amusement before making his way into the car, a small hand on his thigh caught his attention as he sat down, he happily leaned over to receive a small but amazing peak from his happy brother.

Before they could separate too far Barley spoke again, “you know this means you're stuck with me forever right?” he joked out. 

Ian quickly shot him another dazzling smile before pulling him into a mind boggling perfect kiss, “I wouldn't have it any other way Barley, I love you too much”

The two grinned in glee before kissing once more while lacing their fingers together as they prepared to head back home, they could look for the gem another day, right now he had an Iancicle to unthaw and a long but pleasant conversation to have with his new boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have a great day and enjoyed the fic!!!


End file.
